


The Gentleman Barber

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for "The Gentleman Barber", part 7 of series Check/Mate by i_Claudia, created for Merlin Art Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentleman Barber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gentleman Barber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411348) by [i_claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia). 



> Thanks to the awesome Amphigoury for the Beta, Magnolia822 for the cheering, and to the amazing i_Claudia for writing this gorgeous verse.

 

 

 

 The Gentleman Barber, drawn for the [ **Merlin Art Fest**](http://merlin-art-fest.livejournal.com/).

Prompt: [ **The Gentleman Barber**](411348), part 7 of the [ **Check/Mate**](../series/19642) historical AU series by [ **i_Claudia**](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/)

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/47356174362/a-sfw-excerpt-from-the-gentleman-barber-by-alby) **

[**LJ**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/24223.html)  |  [ **DA**](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/The-Gentleman-Barber-364034918)

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Prompt #15:**
> 
>  
> 
> Author: i_claudia from "Check/Mate" Part 7, "The Gentleman Barber"
> 
> Drabble or Excerpt: _The razor slid easily over Merlin’s skin, carrying away all traces before it, and Arthur ached when he thought how horrifyingly simple it would be to press a little harder, a little deeper, to cut in until the flesh parted and the red blood showed through. The thought aroused him even as he grew frightened of it, of himself—for did not Merlin’s blood haunt his nightmares, the copper heat of it spreading in a shipwreck sea?—how should he ever bring himself to harm Merlin?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Arthur pulled the razor away to wipe the blade, shaking beneath the force of such thoughts and doing his utmost to ignore the liquid which was rolling up out of his cock to make it slick._
> 
> _He thought of stopping, of running, when Merlin’s face was still only half-shaved: a farcical look on even the gravest of men._
> 
> _Merlin’s lips were parted, and as Arthur stared at him in the agony of newfound confusion and desire, he noticed that Merlin was breathing in shallow, quiet pants, his hands clenched tightly to his sides. Yet he did not seem afraid, Arthur realised, and as his gaze travelled it fixed on Merlin’s erection—curved to his belly and just as hard and dark as Arthur’s._
> 
> _Merlin opened his eyes, though they remained half-lidded. “Arthur,” he said. “Why have you stopped?”_


End file.
